The 9th Ringwraith Rewrite
by A. Nutter
Summary: Ok, rewrite for a friend. Please R and R!
1. Hobbits, who needs them?

The 9th Ringwraith - Rewrite.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Lord Elrond, I must speak with you.  
  
"The One Ring has been found." An aging man walked into Lord Elrond of Rivendell's room.  
  
"The One Ring? But... what of the one that carries it? Is he hurt?" Elrond replied, looking worried. It fell to him, as it had on many previous times, to rescue the saviour of Middle-Earth.  
  
"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. He needs your help, Father." Arwen Undomiel, daughter to Lord Elrond said, following Gandalf into her father's room.  
  
"Take me to him." Elrond told Arwen, and followed his daughter out of his room.  
  
~  
  
In the medical ward, it amazed Elrond just how pale a young (to elves' eyes, anyway,) boy could be. The young hobbit's face was pale, streaked with mud and his own blood. His curly hair was matted to his forehead by sweat.  
  
"He's not going to last. Get me Athelas, Merking, Birina and Sephilia." Elrond barked to an attendant. "Quickly now, we haven't got all day!"  
  
"Frodo, hold on. Hold on." Gandalf whispered to the unconscious hobbit.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
A/N - This chapter was for Cysne, who has been waiting for me to put this one up. The first one will be up soon, once I can get it back off my friend. Morticia, if you're reading this, hurry up and give it back!  
  
Signing out, for now, JB 


	2. Unexpected company

Chapter 2  
  
And what of me? I was travelling through Amun Zûl, completely oblivious to the battle between life and death going on back at my new home.  
  
It was only two weeks after Phoebe left, and I had aged two years. It amazed me how old I was feeling.  
  
I was exploring the rest of Middle Earth, in an attempt to find out more about my new home.  
  
A person clothed in black robes suddenly rode up to me atop a black steed.  
  
"Arielle... Faith..." It rasped, sounding very ill.  
  
"I am Faith Arielle. What is wrong? Do you need help, traveller?" I said, as the mysterious black traveller climbed down off the horse he was riding.  
  
He drew his sword, and lunged at me. I was forced to either die, or get out of the way quickly.  
  
"STOP!" I yelled, commandingly. Amazingly, he complied.  
  
"Im hiretha* if I have done you a disservice, Mellon*. But all I want to do is go home. Rivendell is my home now." I said to him.  
  
"You're not going home. Unless home is death!" He replied, charging at me with his sword held out, ready to impale me on it.  
  
I moved, and he snarled, charging at me again. I threw up my hands, and a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.  
  
The man stopped, stunned. Then, in a matter of milliseconds, his shock turned to what I took as fear as lightening bolts hit the ground around him.  
  
My final blow was struck. He collapsed, electricity radiating through his veins.  
  
----  
  
I spotted a flash of gold from his immobile hand. A gold ring was resting on his finger.  
  
I took it off him and out it on. Suddenly, the wind started blowing really hard around me. I took it off, and felt all my energy drain out of me.  
  
"Woah." I said to myself, and climbed on my horse and started back to Rivendell.  
  
~  
  
"Faith!" I heard a voice shout as I rode into the grounds of Lord Elrond's castle.  
  
I jumped down from my horse, and looked around to see who had called my name. I was hit by a green streak, intent on hugging me.  
  
Not expecting the blow, I fell over with Legolas still holding tight to me.  
  
"I take it you missed me then? OK, get off me." I said, trying to get up.  
  
He leapt to his feet, and pulled me up. "Come Melamin, I have something to show you!"  
  
"Show me later Legolas. First I must see Lord Elrond. I have something he and Mithrandir need to see." I brought the ring out from my pocket, feeling energy drain from me again.  
  
"Woah." I felt my legs giving way, and sat back on the floor.  
  
"What is it? Where did you get it?" Legolas asked, kneeling down in front of me. He saw I was very weak, and picked me up.  
  
"Never mind that now, let's get you to Elrond.  
  
~  
  
"Lord Elrond! Has the hobbit been healed?" Legolas said, rushing into Lord Elrond's room with me in his arms.  
  
"Yes, what happened to Faith?" Elrond replied, motioning for me to stand.  
  
"It's the Ring. it's taking over me." I murmured, half deliriously.  
  
"What ring, the one that Frodo's carrying?" Elrond asked Legolas.  
  
"No, it's. here." I said, opening my hand and dropping the ring. Immediately, I was able to stand unsupported.  
  
Legolas bent down and tried to pick up the ring.  
  
"No!" I yelled, and kicked it out of the way. Legolas shot up as I became faint again.  
  
I fell to the floor, whacking my head in the process.  
  
"Legolas don't touch that ring. What ever it is, it had a strong effect on Faith." Elrond said as Legolas bent to pick up the ring again.  
  
~  
  
"Melamin, wake up. 'Tis morning." Legolas whispered in my ear.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" I said, my eyes still not focused properly.  
  
"This is your room, is it not?" Gandalf said, putting a hand to my forehead.  
  
"How did I get here?" I asked, still very confused.  
  
"Je suis un concombre." Another voice spoke. I raised my head disbelievingly.  
  
"OK, 1) who knows French, and 2) are you aware you just said 'I am a cucumber'?" I said, almost sounding like my normal self.  
  
"I knew that would work. Welcome back to the real world, Faith." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Glorfindel? How." I said, finally focusing my eyes.  
  
"How did I get back? Phoebe came back. Your parents found out she wasn't you, and made her come back here. Totally unfair, I was just getting to know the geography! It was ok, but I prefer Middle-Earth."  
  
"My sentiments exactly, Glorfindel.  
  
Legolas, what happened after I kicked the ring?" I asked Legolas (A/N well obviously!)  
  
"You fainted. Why did you kick the ring?" He asked, concern etched across his pretty features.  
  
"It's my ring!" I said laughing. "No, I didn't want you to turn out like me. Collapsing at every touch of the damn thing. I didn't want to lose you."  
  
"Faith, we have a way for you to not, collapse as you put it, at every touch of the ring." Gandalf said, looking at Lord Elrond.  
  
"How? I'm open to anything, it really is a beautiful ring."  
  
"We can give you something you always dreamed of." Gandalf said.  
  
"What, to be an elf? But I thought you couldn't do that?" I replied.  
  
"Well, close. We can make you as good as an elf." Elrond said.  
  
"Huh?" Now I was thoroughly confused.  
  
"IMORTALITY!" Everyone in the room shouted.  
  
"Oh, now I get it!" I paused. "Huh? How do you do that?"  
  
"I give up." Elrond said, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm still confused, how do you do that?" I asked.  
  
"We have some magic, handed down from my mother." Elrond replied.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You are one of the densest mortals I ever met. Just say 'yes', or 'no'." Gandalf said.  
  
"Well, yes, I'd love to be immortal, but would I die that same way as an elf?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. You can die in battle, you can die of a broken heart, but one difference. You will know illness. Nothing life threatening, just what you call 'colds' and 'flu'." Gandalf told me, looking relieved that at last I was getting the idea.  
  
"Cool. Go for it." I said.  
  
Immediately, a warm light engulfed me. I felt the power of the ages speed through my veins. I closed my eyes.  
  
~#~  
  
Thank you Cysne and Legiodith! I have tried my hardest. As soon as I can get it back off Morticia, I will post the prequel. But until then, I will carry on doing my best!  
  
WOW. One of my longest ever chapters. See Roona, it can be longer!  
  
Five pages on word. Wow.  
  
Current moosic, #Eminem and Dr. Dre, Guilty Conscience.#  
  
Keep reviewing people!  
  
Signing out for now,  
  
JB. 


	3. Meeting Frodo

Chapter 3  
  
"Here, take this." Gandalf said to me, giving me the ring.  
  
"What is it, and where did it come from?" I asked.  
  
"It was forged by the dark lord Sauron. It is one of the nine rings gifted to the race of men. The ring took them over, turned them into ring wraiths. Evil beings, always searching for the one ring." Elrond said.  
  
"What, the ring I carry Gandalf? The One Ring?" A short thing walked into my room.  
  
"Ah Frodo, you're awake. Frodo, this is Faith." Gandalf said to the short thing, which I figured must be Frodo, the Ring-bearer.  
  
"Mae Govoernon, Frodo." I said. He looked blank. "Sorry. Well met. I was not sure if you knew Elvish."  
  
"Oh. Well met." Frodo started hiding behind Gandalf, hiding from me.  
  
"Faith?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come with me. I have something to tell you."  
  
~  
  
"I'M PREGNANT?!" 


	4. Acceptance

Chapter 4  
  
Elrond said to me, "Faith, I desire your presence at the Council. It would greatly help us."  
  
"How? Elrond, all I have is a new ring. Not any special qualities, I'm still the same!" I was confused again. Since I came here, all I'd ever been was confused.  
  
"Not special? Faith, you carry a ring gifted to the race of man. It gives you powers most humans could never have dreamed of. You are special, Faith." Elrond said to me.  
  
Suddenly, someone put his arms around my waist.  
  
"Yes, you ARE special Faith." Legolas breathed against my neck. "And our baby's going to be special, too."  
  
"You're pregnant Faith? Congratulations." Elrond said to me. "Anyway, join us at the Council. We desire you 'other-worldly' wisdom there." He forgot the fact that I was pregnant, for now at least.  
  
"OK, OK."  
  
~#~  
  
Yes, I know, another short Chapter, but this is leading up to the extra, extra long Council scene!  
  
Please review. I need more reviews!  
  
Signing out, for now,  
  
JB. 


	5. The Council

Chapter 5  
  
". Friends of old, you have come to answer the threat of Mordor. You will unite, or you will fall." Elrond said. At these words, everyone looked shifty.  
  
At the Council, there were representatives from every race on Middle-Earth. There was Prince Legolas and a few of his Mirkwood elves; Gloin of the mountain dwarves and his sons; Boromir of Gondor; Glorfindel; Elrond; Gandalf; Frodo of the shire and, I suspected that Sam Merry and Pippin were hiding in the shrubbery.  
  
While I was observing this, Elrond said, "One of you must do this."  
  
Boromir said his little speech, and I cried, "Who cares if it is folly? Boromir, you wish to save Middle-Earth, do you not?"  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Then this is what must be done. We go to Mordor."  
  
"Did you not hear what Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said, jumping to his feet.  
  
That started a fight. All the elves and dwarves started shouting at each other.  
  
"Yo!" I shouted. Everyone ignored me.  
  
"Hey!" I growled. They ignored me again.  
  
I threw up my hands. Legolas stopped, his mouth aghast. My speciality was being very noisy in the background while I spoke.  
  
"Listen to me!" I shouted. Finally, the men stopped.  
  
"You must all work together, or you will all die. Do you want death for the whole of Middle-Earth, or life for everyone? Choose." I shouted over the thunder.  
  
They all stared at me for a moment, then went back to arguing.  
  
"Men." I said, and sat down next to Aragorn.  
  
~  
  
Frodo shouted, "I will take it."  
  
No one heard him. I leapt to my feet again, and took Frodo by the arm.  
  
"Frodo, do you know what you're doing?" I asked him incredulously.  
  
"Yes. I will take the ring to Mordor! Though, I do not know the way." The last, he said to the men.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, stepping forward and taking hold of Frodo's hand.  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, also stepping forward. "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow." Legolas said, while I tried to talk him out of it with my eyes.  
  
"And my axe!" The dwarf said, also stepping forward.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. Gimli was not his favourite person at that moment.  
  
Then Boromir stepped forward. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this, indeed, the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"Here!" Sam said, coming out of his hiding place. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Elrond said, with hints of mirth in his voice.  
  
Inspired by this, Merry and Pippin ran out. "We're coming too!" Pippin shouted.  
  
Elrond was amazed that all three of hobbits managed to stay hidden for most of the duration of the Council. I could see it on his face.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked me when I started to giggle.  
  
"The looks on your faces." I replied, still giggling.  
  
"Whatever. Nine companions-'' Elrond started to say.  
  
"Ten." I said, stepping forward.  
  
There were gasps of surprise from most of the men, except Elrond and Gandalf. It was as if they planned this.  
  
"But, Faith-" Legolas started to say.  
  
He didn't get quite far enough. "No buts Legolas. I'm going."  
  
"Supposing you get hurt and lose the baby. What happens then?" Merry said.  
  
"Yes, and what happens if you get captured by Orcs?" Said Pippin. I'd met Merry and Pippin earlier, as I had shown them where to hide.  
  
The film had its uses.  
  
"Tomorrow, if Faith still wishes to join us, would she agree to a challenge?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Boromir, I'm right here. You can ask me yourself." I replied.  
  
"Faith, why do you wish to go to Mordor?" Glorfindel asked me.  
  
"I want to find out more about Middle-Earth, if I'm going to live here, it might be a good idea to learn about it. Also, I'm sick of the way you males always say women can't do things as well as you can. I am going to prove that that's just a myth."  
  
"Faith, this is going to be really dangerous. Do you really want to put your self in danger I like that? Would it all be worth dying?" Aragorn asked me.  
  
"If I stay anywhere in Middle-Earth, I shall be putting myself in danger. I figure, 'hey, if I go with these guys, I shall be safer than any other woman in Middle-Earth'."  
  
"And how did you get that?" Legolas asked me.  
  
"Come on, there's you; Aragorn, son of Arathorn; Boromir of Gondor and Gandalf the Grey. Who else would I wish to travel with?" I replied.  
  
"I put it to the Fellowship. Should Faith Arielle be allowed to go with you?" Elrond asked.  
  
There was a murmur of 'Yes' from the Hobbits, but from everyone else, there was a resounding 'No.'  
  
"Faith, Im hiretha.* the Fellowship has spoken. Their answer is N'uma."  
  
I stormed off. Men!  
  
Legolas shouted "Faith!" and tried to come after me, but Aragorn held him back.  
  
"Let her go. She needs some time." Aragorn said.  
  
I kept going. I didn't want to see anyone at that moment.  
  
God, a guy tells you he loves you, but won't let you go on a little trip with him!  
  
~#~  
  
So, Cysne, was this better? It was still bad, but it's getting better, I hope.  
  
Please review!  
  
Signing out for now, JB 


	6. Letters, and friends

Chapter 6  
  
~Here we go, another chappy for you. Took me long enough! ~  
  
"Lady Faith? This letter just arrived for you." My chambermaid, Veseva, said giving me a letter at the same time.  
  
"Thank you, Veseva."  
  
I opened it, and started to read. It was from my friends Morticia, Roona and Emu in England.  
  
Faith,  
  
Your parents have just told us. We thought we better let you know that you have cancer. Your doctor thinks it's terminal.  
  
Don't conceive a child now. It may be born with cancer, or worse, die.  
  
Faith, come home. We really miss you. On the other hand, if you can't, get us there.  
  
Hoping to see you soon,  
  
Roona, Morticia and Emu.  
  
I folded the letter.  
  
So that was my child's future. To either die or be born with cancer. That was also my future. To die.  
  
I just wanted to be alone at that moment, but Veseva had other ideas.  
  
"Lady Faith? Prince Legolas is here to see you." She said, showing him in, then leaving.  
  
"Legolas, go away. I just need to be alone." I said, trying to stop the tears.  
  
"Faith? Is all this from the Council?" He asked.  
  
Men! Even the nicest could be so unseeing at times!  
  
"No. I'm over that." I said.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
He spotted the letter. Quickly, as if he expected me to stop him, he picked it up.  
  
After reading it, he asked, "What's cancer? Why would it hurt our baby?"  
  
"It's a disease that kills in my world. If you have cancer and you conceive a child, there's a high chance it will be stillborn - born dead - or not live very long. Legolas, I must do something. I must stop our child from dying."  
  
"Go and see Lord Elrond. He can help." Legolas replied. Somehow, I didn't think it would help.  
  
"You don't have anything like this here.  
  
"Legolas, I'm dying. If I'm going to die, where better than with the Fellowship?" I asked.  
  
"Did you plan this? Did you plan it so you could get into the Fellowship?" He replied.  
  
"How can you say such a thing? I'd never do anything to hurt my baby! I know what's going to happen. I just want to save a few lives, that's all." I just wanted to help Gandalf, and Boromir, and Haldir. Not to mention all those humans at Helm's Deep.  
  
"What do you mean, save a few lives?"  
  
"Legolas, people are going to die." I said, choosing my words carefully.  
  
"I just want to help, to stop it."  
  
"And I just want you to be safe. I don't want you or our baby to die."  
  
"Legolas, we may both die anyway. How is that going to make you feel? Leaving with the Fellowship, to come back in about. well, I don't know how long, but to find when you come back that both my baby and me are dead? That the last words you ever said to me was that I couldn't go with you, couldn't take my last breath of life with you?  
  
"Legolas, I love you. And I'm dying. I don't want to die alone."  
  
"Faith, if you die, I shall die as well."  
  
"Legolas, we won't have a choice. Cancer doesn't.. it doesn't wait." The tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn walked into my room. "I was told you would be here. Gandalf wishes to see us."  
  
Legolas looked at me, and then kissed me. "I'll see you later."  
  
I watched him go, but then I had an idea.  
  
I was going to see Phoebe.  
  
~  
  
"Glorfindel? Where's Phoebe?" I asked.  
  
"In her room in the South side." He answered, running past me.  
  
"Diola lle! {Thank you!}" I called after him.  
  
~  
  
Just outside Phoebe's room, I paused. I hadn't seen her for what was two years in our world, would there still be hard feelings between us?  
  
You see, she tied me up in a cupboard, and Legolas shot her with an arrow last time I saw her.  
  
Suddenly, she opened the door. "Faith!" She cried, pulling me into a hug. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"No hard feelings?" I asked.  
  
"No hard feelings. What's going on? You look like you've been crying." She replied.  
  
"I just came to ask." I trailed off as I noticed the two-carat Harry- Winston on her ring finger. "What the hell is that?! It looks like a Harry- Winston!"  
  
"Don't be mad. I got married." She said, taking my hand and sitting me down in a chair.  
  
"I'm not mad. To whom?" I said, calming down.  
  
"To Glorfindel, who else? Anyway, what's up?" she asked  
  
"How did we get to Middle-Earth?"  
  
"We thought about living here, and suddenly we were here. Why? You're not thinking about leaving, are you?" She replied.  
  
"No, no, it's just. if we got here by thinking about it, surely we can get other people here?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
I handed Phoebe my letter, which I had picked up as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh, Faith. Is this why you were crying?" She said after reading the letter.  
  
"Yeah. I thought maybe if I brought them here, they could help me."  
  
"I always liked them. I told them I wasn't you, and they didn't desert me. They did the opposite, and stuck by me. They came to my wedding." Phoebe said.  
  
"Shall I bring them here?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Shall we do it together?" She replied.  
  
"OK."  
  
We settled down on her bed, and held hands. It was almost automatic that particles started forming behind Phoebe.  
  
"Is it working?" She asked me.  
  
"You could say that." I replied, as the particles began to gather into the forms of four people.  
  
Four?  
  
As immediately as it started, the hazy forms sharpened into the figures of Roona, Emu, Morticia and (to my horror) my mortal (being the operative word now) enemy, Amanda.  
  
"Faith!" Roona shouted and proceeded to glomp me. (A/N - Glomping is when you go up to someone, and go 'whom', and throw your arms around them. If I'm wrong, I'm sure Legiodith will correct me.)  
  
"Eep. Roona, can I have my air back? I don't want to die yet." I said to her.  
  
"Oh, Faith, I'm sorry." She replied, letting me go and hugging me properly.  
  
Emu and Morticia came to join in the hug, and Emu dragged Phoebe in.  
  
We all broke apart and Emu said, "Oh, Fai, don't cry!" and Morticia started to tickle me.  
  
Laughing, I held her off and spotted Amanda. "What's she doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Fai, it's a trick! Don't believe anything Phoe-" she was cut off as Phoebe placed electrical tape over her mouth.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Morticia asked.  
  
"My bag. Anyway.  
  
"Muahaha." Phoebe said.  
  
~#~  
  
Well, I'm all typed out for today.  
  
Dedicated to Roona, Morticia and Emu, three good friends of mine.  
  
PLEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE review!  
  
OK, it just came to me. I haven't put a disclaimer on this yet, have I?  
  
OK. Roona, Emu and Morticia don't belong to me, they belong to their human counterparts. Legolas and anyone that you recognise from LOTR are not mine, they are works of J. R. R. Tolkien's brilliant mind. Faith, Phoebe and Amanda and the little one are mine. If you have any ideas for baby names, please tell me in your review.  
  
Just to clarify, Phoebe and Faith were transported to Middle-Earth, and Phoebe went home after Legolas shot her to take over Faith's life while Faith stayed in ME. It makes sense, really it does!  
  
Signing out for now,  
  
JB 


	7. Author note

Author Note.  
  
Hello faithful readers, I'm still working on Chapter seven. It's gonna be quite long! Roona knows how much I've been working on this.  
  
Thank you both for reading, it's really meant a lot to me. I'm thinking of stopping this. What do you guys think? It's annoying me that I only have two reviewers so far.  
  
If any new readers would like to be added to the story, just say in your review. I need a couple of new characters.  
  
JB 


	8. Goodbye, Legolas

Chapter 7  
  
"Ivarvu." Amanda said through the tape.  
  
"Shut up. Phoebe, what are you doing?" I said.  
  
"I'm not Phoebe. You and her have had good lives, haven't you? Being the most popular girls in school, both having cute boyfriends all through school, both getting cars for your 18th birthday, both learning Wicca." Phoebe said.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at Amanda, then at Phoebe.  
  
~Funny, I don't remember Amanda having green eyes. ~ I thought to myself. ~And when did Phoebe get blue contacts? ~  
  
While I was thinking, Phoebe-look-alike had tied my friends up, and put tape over their mouths too.  
  
"Now, it's your turn. Come here, Bitch Features." Phoebe said. ~Amanda used that nickname too. ~  
  
It clicked. "Amanda?" I asked incredulously. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Your life has been 'Peaches and Cream' so far, hasn't it? I want to show you what my life has been like. You were the prettiest girls at the Fort, weren't you? All the boys had crushes on you, didn't they? My boyfriend broke up with me because he thought he might have a chance with you."  
  
"That's what this is about? MICHAEL? Damn girl, you got a bad case of jealousy." I replied.  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS! I just want you to have a taste of life from the other side of the tracks. No more boyfriends. No more family, no more money."  
  
"Oh, right, so you want to be pregnant, have cancer, and be facing you boyfriend going of to kill himself, do you? It's not all peaches and cream being me, Amanda. I don't want to die, and I don't want any of the fellowship to die." I said, only just holding on to my temper.  
  
"What, so you're bonking the whole fellowship? Just like you, Faith." She said.  
  
I slammed her up against the wall. "I'm not 'bonking', as you so succinctly put it, the whole of the Fellowship. They're my friends. And I don't want them to die."  
  
At 'they're my friends,' I saw Emu's face perk up. "Yes, even Frodo."  
  
"Ebn Legless?" Roona asked me, though it was severely muffled.  
  
"You could say that." Phoebe-real and I laughed, though she was still gagged. Oops. Back to the subject at hand.  
  
"How did you do it?" I asked, advancing on her.  
  
"Do what?" She asked, innocently whilst backing away.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT! HOW!?" I shouted.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled out a gun, and aimed it at me. "That's how. I'm the one with the power now."  
  
Phoebe tried to jump in front, and fell over Emu. Amanda laughed.  
  
"See, even your sister can't save you now." She pulled the trigger back.  
  
With the quick thinking of living in Middle-Earth, I jumped behind the bed as she fired the gun.  
  
It went off with a crack that sent all the birds in the trees going for cover.  
  
Hopefully that would rouse all the Elves in the place, make them come to our aid.  
  
I got up, and shouted, "TUA! [HELP!]"  
  
She fired the gun again, before I had time to react. I felt the bullet pierce my lung, and I fell to the floor, holding the wound.  
  
I was loosing breath, and blood fast. Maybe someone would be here soon.  
  
Legolas, Elrond, Glorfindel, Aragorn and Boromir came running into the room. Legolas took one look at me on the floor, and grabbed Amanda by the neck.  
  
"What did you do to her, Phoebe?" He asked, angrily. Behind him, Elrond, Aragorn and Boromir were untying everyone.  
  
"Legolas," I said weakly from the floor. "It's not Phoebe."  
  
"Yeah, I'm over here Glor." She said, as her mouth was freed.  
  
He rushed over to her. "What happened?" he said.  
  
Poor Glorfindel. He'd been through so much with Free. I really felt sorry for them then. Well, as much as I could with a bullet in my lung.  
  
Amanda raised the gun to her head as Free was explaining. "Say goodbye, Phoebe!"  
  
She pulled the trigger, and killed herself. Phoebe collapsed too.  
  
Legolas dropped Amanda, and knelt at my side.  
  
"Goodbye, Legolas. Our child never had a chance at life anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to leave you, Legolas. I love you. And I hope I shall always be in your heart." I said, feeling my life ending.  
  
"Faith, you will never leave me. You will come through this, and everything will be fine. Faith, you will be fine."  
  
"No I won't, Legolas. You know it, and so do I. I'm dying." I felt the last of my strength leave me. I knew, that that was my last moment.  
  
I wanted the last thing I ever to be Legolas, so I took a good look at him. "Namarie." I whispered.  
  
I would always love him, for as long as he remembered me. That was it, I was gone.  
  
~  
  
A/N - Worry not, there is one more chapter!  
  
If you're still being a faithful reader but haven't reviewed, you should check out my other stories. Please?  
  
JB-LIRIMAER 


	9. Epilogue

I'm really sorry about last chapter, I shouldn't have killed Fai and Free and Am- well, I should have killed Amanda.  
  
But, this chapter leads on to Somewhere Else. So don't disregard it.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
"N'uma! Faith, come back!" Legolas screamed.  
  
~Legolas, I'm sorry. I can't. It's not right for me to.~ I said to him.  
  
Or rather, tried to. When you're dead, it's not easy to talk.  
  
"Legolas?" Roona asked. "Im hiretha. Faith was one of my best friends. I wouldn't wish this on anyone.  
  
"But don't you see, she's gone on to a better place."  
  
"A BETTER PLACE!?"  
  
"Yes.  
  
"Legolas, she wouldn't have wanted you to follow her. She never wanted any of us to follow her to death.  
  
"When we were younger, we started a diary, shared by our whole group of friends. When she got depressed about her family, she wrote a lot of stuff about her funeral, what she wanted there, what poems to be read, what songs to be played, things like that.  
  
"She always said her last request would be for nobody to follow her. 'Everyone deserves to live, no matter what they did in their life' she always said.  
  
"Legolas, if you follow her, she will never forgive you. The Halls of Mandos would be a very lonely place if she hated you, so don't. And don't cry for her, for Christ's sake."  
  
Legolas stopped crying immediately. I, however, am a different story. That was beautiful.  
  
Even when you're dead, you have a body in the Halls of Mandos. It is even easier to cry there, because all the people you left behind are saying inspiring things like that.  
  
I would always love Legolas, even if he forgot me.  
  
~Legolas, don't cry for me. If you must cry, cry for our child. It never had a chance at life. I did.~  
  
I was being dragged away from my watching place by an invisible pair of arms.  
  
"Faith, you're ok!" Free said, hugging me for all I was worth.  
  
"Free, I'm not ok. I'M DEAD." I said bluntly, shooting daggers at Amanda.  
  
"Hey, I was jealous. I ain't responsible for my actions."  
  
~  
  
Sometime later, Free left me alone, and I started to sing.  
  
"Another day has gone  
  
I'm still all alone  
  
How could this be  
  
You're not here with me  
  
You never said goodbye  
  
Someone tell me why  
  
Did you have to go  
  
And leave my world so cold  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
  
How did love slip away  
  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
  
That you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
But you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
But you are not alone  
  
'Lone, 'lone  
  
Why, 'lone  
  
Just the other night  
  
I thought I heard you cry  
  
Asking me to come  
  
And hold you in my arms  
  
I can hear your prayers  
  
Your burdens I will bear  
  
But first I need your hand  
  
Then forever can begin  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
  
How did love slip away  
  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
  
That you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
For you are not alone  
  
Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
  
I'll be there  
  
You are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
For you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
For you are not alone..."  
  
~  
  
I would always love Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
~  
  
Suddenly, I thought of Becca. Rebecca Roberts, another one of my best friends. I hadn't thought of her since I came here.  
  
Was she that easy to forget? And how would she find out that I was dead?  
  
I hoped, that wherever she was right then, that she would be happy. God knows, I never would be again.  
  
WOW!!!! It's FINISHED!  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I will now focus my efforts on Somewhere Else, and The Mirkwood Fuga, a story I am co-writing with Cysne, a very good writer.  
  
See you in Somewhere Else, JB-LIRIMAER 


End file.
